Wearing the Red
by Loony Loser
Summary: Robin couldn't help but think about how good she looked in his clothes... Drabble. RobRae! Takes place in "The Quest"


**Disclaimer**: I do not nor ever will own Teen Titans!

**A/N: **_Takes place in "**The Quest**"._

X

**Wearing the Red: **Drabble- _Clothes_

X

To be honest, he was completely shocked when he first walked in.

Robin had expected to come back to the tower and find the rest of the Titans in their usual commotion. He had thought he would've found Beast Boy and Cyborg sitting in front of the large flat screen television, either arguing over what channel to put on or battling each other on the gaming system. He had expected to find Starfire cooking something disgusting in the kitchen while singing some Tamaranean song. He had also thought that Raven would be hiding out in her room, leaving Robin with the feeling of disappointment that he had recently began to get whenever the half demon wasn't around. The only thing he had anticipated to be different was that the green changeling would've bombarded him with questions about his training, pestering him until he told him all about it.

However, he had not expected this.

Sitting around the table, the four Titans munched on pizza together, each donning their own Robin attire. They casually talked to one another, making a point to call each other "Robin" in each sentence and none of them had a care in the world.

Robin found it quite funny actually.

Walking up behind them, Robin caught the end of their conversation, all of them sharing pizza. He was about to say something, but stopped when he heard Raven begin to speak.

"You know Robins, I've got to admit," She began, kicking up her legs onto the table, "The mask makes me feel… Cool." She admitted, blushing, causing a grin to settle upon Robin's face as he stupidly smiled at the back of Raven's head.

Suddenly, he felt three pairs of eyes upon him, and he looked up to see the horrified expressions of Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire. Glancing over her shoulder, Raven looked embarrassed to see Robin standing there too, but wasn't as terrified as the others.

Deciding to play it off, Robin said, "Oh sweet, pizza." He said casually, jumping over the seat to sit in it and grabbed a slice for himself. "You know Robins," He began after a moment, biting into the food, "The mask makes me feel cool too." He grinned, his eyes flickering to Raven for a moment causing his heart to speed up slightly.

Although slightly mortified, Raven remained in her spot while the other three quickly shot up, slowly backing up with wide eyes.

"We're just, uh, gonna go change then..." Beast boy trailed off awkwardly, sweat beading on his forehead. Although his eyes were hidden by the mask, Robin could tell he was nervous. _Extremely _nervous. And he became even more uncomfortable when he tripped slightly, the boots far too large on him

"Uh, yeah..." Cyborg agreed, backing up with caution. A sheepishly look was on his face and he seemed rather embarrassed, much like the others.

"Yes, Friend Robin, we shall be back soon." Starfire nodded, the three of them slowly backing up for another moment before spinning on their heels and shooting out of the room, desperate to escape.

Staring after them, Robin couldn't help but notice a few things that he hadn't at first. Although they each donned one of his Robin uniforms, each of them wore it in their own way, despite the costumes being identical.

It was much too baggy on Beast Boy. The shirt billowed out around his stomach and arms before being tucked into the green pants that hung loosely from his body, barley staying on. The only thing that seemed to be holding the attire together on the changeling was the yellow utility belt strapped securely around his waist, but they did nothing for the green gloves that kept slipping down to his wrists.

Cyborg also wore one of his uniforms, but instead, it seemed to be placed on him in patches. The red shirt was stretched around his thick body, being kept on by the square buttons, and it took two belts to wrap around his hips. The boots squeezed around his feet and the cape barley passed his shoulders. It was a humorous sight to see. So hilarious in fact, that Robin barley cared that they were wearing his clothes.

Starfire was too tall for his Robin costume. Her belly was exposed and half of her calves were too. Before, such a sight would've made him stare- the girl of his dreams wearing his clothing- but for some reason he didn't feel that way towards her anymore. Something had changed, or more like some_one,_ and the sight just seemed as funny as with the others.

Chuckling to himself, Robin turned back to grab another slice of pizza and he was surprised to find Raven still sitting in front of him, dressed in his uniform. Her violet eyes were hidden by his mask, irritating him to no end since he couldn't look into her beautiful orbs like he was use too, and he finally realized how annoying it must be for the others since he always wore his. His clothing seemed to be just the right fit for Raven, the only difference being that it hugged her curves and accented her bust. Robin couldn't help but note how well she looked in his clothes and couldn't escape the dirty thoughts that flew to his head while staring.

"You know..." Robin began, gaining her attention. Since his entrance, she had seemed to calm down quite a lot and her face was in its usual expression. But now Robin was suddenly nervous, swallowing the lump in his throat before continuing, "Red suits you." He chuckled, smirking slightly. He just couldn't look away from the sight that he found himself loving more than he should.

Rolling her eyes, Raven gave him a look that wasn't too terrifying with the mask on, but even with the fire Robin knew her eyes held, he still wished to look into them… He still wished to hold her hand in his and kiss her… "Yeah, well, I might just need to keep your clothes then." She retorted in her monotone voice, but a small smirk tugged on her lips nothing the less.

Gulping nervously, Robin couldn't help but think how much he would like that. "Please do." He said before thinking, '_And please wear them often…_'

Raven's eyes widened, her face flushing a bit and it took a second for Robin to realize that he had said the last part outloud.

"I, uhm…" He trailed off, his face bright red. He couldn't _believe _that he had just said that! He knew that the relationship that had begun to grow between the two of them would now be destroyed because he couldn't keep mouth shut and now Raven knew what he really felt for her. How much he liked her. If it wasn't obvious from that comment, it was now because of the emotion spilled across his face.

He found himself shocked once again when Raven froze for a moment before scooting closer to him, taking his hand in hers, "I will," She began, leaning closer. Robin had never seen this side of Raven before and he found himself liking it, "But _only _for you." She whispered, somewhat shyly.

Once again, a smile spread across on Robin's face as he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers.

If Raven looked this good _in _his clothes, he couldn't wait to see how well she looked _without_ them…

**A/N: **_Teehee, dirty minded Robin! XD So, this was a small drabble/oneshot thing that was inspired by the events of __**"The Quest"**__. I was rewatching some of my favorite episodes of Teen Titans the other day, and my RobRae heart demanded I write this story! There really isn't much of a plot to this, just a small ramble of what I would like to think Robin was thinking when he saw everyone in his clothing. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!_


End file.
